


Roses

by draconica



Category: Left 4 Dead 2
Genre: Fluff, M/M, fluff no longer looks like a word, like EXTREME fluff, the fluffiest fluff to ever fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-18
Updated: 2015-12-18
Packaged: 2018-05-07 10:05:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,616
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5452721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/draconica/pseuds/draconica
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Nick surprises Ellis on their anniversary, mainly with how romantic he can actually be.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Roses

**Author's Note:**

> Something super soppy and cute I wrote for a roleplaying friend a few years ago. Sorry for the lame title but this didn't have one until about a minute ago.

When Ellis returned home from work on his and Nick's sixth anniversary, he more or less expected that Nick would be planning something. The cynical conman would usually seem uninterested in things like traditions or holidays, but then always pulled something out of the bag in the end that blew all of Ellis’ expectations out of the water. It had happened before, on previous anniversaries, birthdays and Valentines days. Except the first few, of course, which had all been spent in quarantine after that famous Green Flu epidemic. Back then, Nick’s birthday gift to Ellis would’ve consisted of his last porkchop at dinner or a sexual favour of a kind.

But since moving in together, Nick had surprised Ellis with just how romantic he could be when the situation called. As he stepped through his front door, he expected Nick to be waiting for him but nothing greeted him but an empty house with the light dimmed low. As the mechanic removed his jacket and boots, he wondered if he should call out for his boyfriend, but didn’t want to break the welcoming silence. He was just about to walk further in when he spotted something on the floor – a single white petal. Not far away was another, and another, leading through the house.

“What’chu up to, Nick,” Ellis whispered as he obediently followed the trail left for him, his stomach already starting to flutter when he contemplated where the petals would lead him.

Taking care not to disturb them as he walked, he soon came across the end of the trail; sitting on the coffee table in the living room was a single white rose, as well as a photograph. Ellis swallowed and picked up the picture, heart swelling. It was a photograph of him, asleep in bed with his arms coiled around the pillow. What a sneak, Ellis thought to himself as he blushed and smiled, then turned the picture over. To his surprise, words were written on the back in Nick’s unmistakable scrawl, no less.

_A white rose stands for reverence. I am always in awe of the beautiful person you are, Ellis. I admire you each and every day and wonder how on Earth a guy like me got so lucky to have you._

Ellis gasped. What an adorable thing to say. The blush on his cheeks burned even brighter and he couldn’t stop himself from giggling a little giddily. That’s when he noticed another trail of petal leading from the white rose, only these petals were yellow. Leaving the picture where it was, Ellis picked up the white flower and began to follow the new path laid down for him.

This time, it lead him through the living space into the dining room where, on top of their oak table, lay another rose. This one was yellow and was accompanied by yet another photograph. The young man’s smile grew as he took it in his hands and giggled at the memory it displayed. It was one from a few months ago when they had gone to a baseball game together and Nick had taken a photo of them both. Ellis was wearing a novelty foam finger and was beaming at the camera, while Nick was just smirking, eyes hidden behind a pair of sleek sunglasses. After re-living the moment again in his head, Ellis turned over the photo to read the back, wondering what this rose was meant to convey.

_A yellow rose means friendship and joy. Ellis, you’re my best friend and have always been there to put a smile on my face, even when I’m in a bad mood. You’re also the goofiest guy I know and I wouldn’t change a thing about you._

By now, Ellis thought his heart was going to burst. But by the looks of it, there was still more to see – another trail of petals led off from the yellow rose, these ones orange in color. Picking up the yellow rose to add to the white one already in his possession, Ellis continued this journey Nick had made for him, wondering where he would end up next.

The kitchen was the answer, as he stepped through the swinging door that led from the dining space into their extensive cooking area. Ellis liked this room as he would often find Nick cooking and humming to himself whenever he got home. Not today, though. Another rose was what greeted him at the end of the petal path. It was, expectedly, an orange colored rose. This one was attached to the refrigerator with a magnet, as was the next photograph. Ellis carefully lifted the picture off and admired it.

The next photograph was fairly simple; the two of them kissing, a tender moment captured during a get-together last year. Ellis reckoned Rochelle must’ve taken the picture but he couldn’t remember, since he was otherwise occupied at the time. Eager to see what Nick had to say this time, he flipped over the photo and began to read.

_Orange roses stand for desire. I will always need and want you, for the rest of my life I will never stop. I desire you every day. You are irresistible, sexy and you have one hell of an ass._

Ellis couldn’t help but laugh at that. Nick had always been unabashed when it came to showering Ellis with praise about his body or comments on his looks. His blush had now grown three-fold as he palmed the orange flower with the others and glanced aside to see the petal trail turned pink, obediently following that one too. It surprised him however, that it seemed to be leading him into the garage of all places. What could be waiting for him in here?

The answer was Nick’s Ferrari, his pride and joy. It looked as though it had been cleaned and polished (which Ellis suspected Nick had done more for himself than anything else) and decorating the hood was the pink rose in question, the next photograph hidden under it. It seemed Nick had been devious as usual and had taken a sneaky picture of Ellis while he was hunched under the hood of the car, servicing it for his older lover. Though Ellis was hardly surprised; Nick would feign an interest on the inner workings of cars if it meant he could watch his little lover hard at work. Snorting softly, Ellis turned it over to read the next message, hiding his face in the roses he had collected already in anticipation.

_A pink rose means appreciation. I appreciate everything you do for me and all the effort you put in just to make me happy. Pink roses also stand for a sweetheart. That’s you, Ellis. You’re my sweetheart._

What had Ellis done to deserve such a wonderful guy? When Nick decided to go with these romantic sweeping gestures, he went all out and this one was no different. When Ellis looked down he noticed the petals that lead him to his next destination were a deep red. He blushed again – everyone knew what red roses meant, so he couldn’t wait to find out what Nick’s interpretation would be. This time, the trail of petals led him out the back door of the garage and into the back yard and when Ellis opened the door, he gave a beaming smile at the sight that greeted him.

The petals lead to their patio where standing there, surrounded by garden lights, was his boyfriend Nick, holding the last flower; a single red rose. Ellis had to hold himself back from running to him but maintained eye contact as he got closer, a warm smile spreading across Nick’s face. As soon as he reached the steps to the patio however, Ellis couldn’t hold it back anymore. He jogged to Nick and threw his arms around him in a huge hug, nearly dropping the long-stemmed roses in his hands.

Nick began to chuckle, rubbing his back. “Welcome home,” he murmured pulling away yet holding Ellis close.

“You sly sumbitch,” Ellis replied as he rubbed his cheek against Nick’s, adoring his warmth after such heart-warming build up. Nick just nodded and handed Ellis the red rose, the fifth and last one of the bunch. His lover took it happily and admired them all together. “You’re welcome.”

“All right, ‘fess up,” the mechanic smiled, gently patting Nick’s jaw. “What’s the red rose mean?”

The gambler looked particularly pleased that Ellis had asked him that as he swept the younger man closer until their lips were almost touching. “Red roses symbolise passion. And passion needs to be demonstrated.” Ellis barely got a chance to feel his knees wobble before Nick engaged him in a passionate kiss, one that made the mechanic melt in his arms. He even dropped the roses he held in favor of looping his arms around Nick’s neck.

“They also stand for love,” whispered Nick, looking at his partner happily. “I love you, Ellis. Happy anniversary.”

“Yer a real softie,” Ellis grinned as his lover nuzzled noses with him. “But I love ya, anyways.”

After a while of kisses and whispers, Nick stopped aside to show Ellis a table with a feast laid out on top, all homemade foods that Nick loved to make. At the side, there were a few gifts for him to open, too. “Aww, man, lasagne!” Ellis beamed as he looked over the table at the various sides and starters. Noticing nothing sweet, he frowned, turning to Nick. “What’s for dessert?”

Nick grinned like a wolf as he reached out, slid his arm around his lover and rested it on his ass with a sly wink. “What do you think?”


End file.
